


Fall

by Spooks_on_Parade



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Married Couple, Mother-Daughter Relationship, does this count as a character study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: Demeter and Hades have differing opinions when it come to Persephone.Winning submission for the Official LO Discord FanFic Prompt: Nov 2019.
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Seasons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921144
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who voted for this little drabble! Though I will only have the title for a month, I will always cherish the memory of being Centaur of Attention.💙💗💙💗💙
> 
> (Seriously, I almost cried. I never win anything, except for, like, a cake walk when I was 11.)

She smelled of Death. Her mother would mention it every time she came home from the Underworld. The fragrance of stale flowers; weeping, wilted petals; and frigid decay twisted around her once lively perfume like a morbid creature of ruin.

Even her personality had turned colder, darker, more cruel. No longer the innocent maiden who had hidden behind her mother's skirts — she had grown into a fierce, undeniable goddess.

Demeter never wanted any of this for her daughter — her sweet little Kore. Her daughter deserved bright, sunny days; warm, balmy nights; and the vitality of life at her fingertips. Instead, come the end of every harvest, the chill of a mother's loss would permeate the air and Persephone would return to the bleak Realm of the Dead as their Queen.

* * *

She smelled of Life. As soon as she was back in his arms, her husband would bury his face into her hair, the crook of her neck, the swell of her breast — wherever he could fit himself against her — and just breathe in all that was her. The scent of fresh flowers and growth, of sunshine and morning dew, and of the warm breeze that made even the leaves on the trees shiver.

Every Autumn, she was the Springtime that breathed life into his Winter. The sheer force of her exuberance, her kindness, her happiness, was enough to make him, the inexorable Lord of the Underworld, weep with childlike abandon.

Hades had never expected her to fall into his life — what woman could want anything he had to offer? He had tried, regardless, to bestow upon her the treasures of his realm: precious gemstones and metals and other luxuries, but she wanted none of it. She only wanted him — his time, his attention, his love — and he would give it all to her — everything he had. She was his light among the darkness, his Queen of the Dead.


End file.
